Anarchy!
by adamismyhomeboy
Summary: PreRENT! How Collins and Maureen met. I suck at descriptions. :


This was her sixth time getting arrested in one month

This was her sixth time getting arrested in one month. It was complete bullshit this time, though. So what if she hit a police officer in the head with a picket sign? It's not like she shot the fat ass! He wasn't bleeding! He wasn't screaming in pain! He was perfectly fine. And she gets arrested. Also, it pissed her off; because the protest was just starting to get out of control, also known as the fun part! But, no; they take her away before she can even start chanting what her sign said; which was 'Weed Killer Environment Murder!'

With a sigh, Maureen put her hands on the hood, sticking her ass out with a slight smirk. "Aren't you going to read off my rights, Officer Martin?" she asked with a seductive voice, winking at him.

"Keep it in your pants, Johnson. And I'm sure you know them by now. This is your what?" he paused, and put his fist up, each finger going up slowly. "Fifth time this month getting arrested?" Officer Martin asked, and hooked the hand cuffs to Maureen's hand, hearing her let out a slight moan. He rolled his eyes.

"Sixth," Maureen correct and turned around, licking her lips. "I bet your lips taste like donuts," she whispered before leaning in. But, she was stopped, by his hand. "Oh, c'mon. Just one little kiss!?" She smirked. THIS part was fun about getting arrested. She loooved to get on the officers nerves; whether it was singing every Pat Benatar song known to man, or just making random bird noises. Today, she took a different route; she used her sex appeal. She KNEW they wanted her. That's why they made her bend over on the car so long. But, they couldn't. That'd be dirty and nasty. So, she decided to tease.

Officer Martin shook his head and opened the door. "Get in the car."

Soon enough, they were at the police station, and Officer Martin opened the door. "Aww, such a gentleman," she said and leaned in, her lips puckered. She saw him linger for a bit, but he shook his head. "Get inside."

Maureen grinned, her brow rising. "Someone's a little bossy. Kind of a turn on," she said and began walking into the building. Every where she went, one officer or another would say hey, take off their hat or shake their head. It was like a second home, to be honest; which isn't something to be proud of. Officer Martin removed the handcuffs pushed her into a cell and slid the bars shut. "You look better behind bars," he teased her right back before chuckling and walking away.

Maureen rolled her eyes and sat down, looking at all the other people who got arrested. One was wearing this really tacky bright metallic blue skin tight skirt with a tube top that barely covered her boobs. "Prostitution?" Maureen asked, not thinking before she spoke. The girl looked over, shaking her head. "I stole money from a bank…"

Maureen felt stupid. She nodded. "My bad." She sighed, and looked at the others. They all looked so sad and distraught. It was just jail. They were most likely going to get out. Just when Maureen was about to die from boredom, from all these weird people in the cell, she heard someone singing 'Let My People Go'. She giggled and saw this African American guy get shoved into the cell.

"I get a phone call!" he screamed and flipped off the police officer. When the cop walked away he rolled his eyes. "Stupid pricks," he mumbled and went over to where Maureen was sitting, and sat down right next to her.

Maureen nodded, putting her hand up. "Amen!" she agreed, looking over, with a slight smirk. "What are you in for?"

He laughed and unzipped his pants pulling out a bag of marijuana. "I was selling it," he said with a small smirk. "But, they didn't check inside my pants, because the dumb pansies are afraid because I'm gay, that I would automatically get a hard on and force them to bend over."

Maureen instantly began laughing. "That's great," she said shaking her head, as her laughs turned to little breathless giggles. "I'm Maureen." She put out her hand and smiled.

"Collins. Tom Collins, but just Collins." He smiled and took her hand, shaking it. "So, why are you in here?" he asked, putting the weed back into his pants before the cops saw it, or worse; someone swipe it without paying.

"I assaulted an officer at a protest." Maureen scoffed. "You know a complete bull shit reason to arrest someone. It's not like he was bleeding. He could walk. No injuries." Maureen rolled her eyes. "I really hate authority."

Collins nodded. "Seriously, man. Fuck the government. I do, what the fuck I want to do," he said and nodded, crossing his legs at the ankle and crossing his arms.

Thirty minutes passed and Maureen and Collins pretty much talked about everything; from sex, to family, to animals, to cheese. They covered it all. But, right when Maureen was saying something, Officer Martin came in and unlocked the door. "Johnson, you get one phone call," he told her.

Maureen looked at Collins. "I'll be right back," she told him and walked over to the bars and ran her finger across Officer Martin's jaw line before walking away to the phone, her hips swaying to the beat of her heels clicking the floor. When she got to the phone, Maureen immediately dialed Mark, her boyfriend. And when he answered, Maureen had to put on a scared, innocent act. "Oh, Marky! I got arrested!" she said and heard some of the officers laugh. She glared at them. "The officers are just so mean, and they keep touching me!" she added and smiled sweetly at the officers who even dared to laugh.

Mark, on the other line, grew angry. "And they're supposed to be keeping this world safe. I'll be right there, babe," he said before hanging up.

Maureen did the same and looked over at them. "I thought it was a good touch," she answered before walking back into the cell, and sliding it shut herself. The diva sat back down next to Collins and looked at him. "Your turn to call someone," she said, but immediately felt him tighten up. Her brow rose. "You okay?"

Collins sighed. "I have no one to call. My family abandoned me when I told them I was gay. So, I wait until one of my students realizes I'm not in school." He saw Maureen's eyes soften and he chuckled, shaking his head. "It's alright, I swear. It just might take me a while to get out of here."

Maureen bit her lip, wanting to help. But, how? After about two minutes of hardcore thinking, she saw a new officer walk by the cell. She knew he was new, because he didn't say hi to her. "Hold on," she said before walking up to the bars and pulling his arm, so he'd come back to her. "Are you new?"

The officer nodded, before looking at Maureen. And when he did, his eyes almost fell out of his sockets. "Y-Y-Yeah," he answered. "I'm Officer Jones," he continued.

"You're cute," Maureen whispered, licking her lips. She saw some drool form on the side of his mouth, and knew this was the time to ask. "I was wondering, if you could let my friend go without having anyone pick him up." Cue the pout. She gave him the puppy dog eyes and sighed. "It'd mean a lot to me."

"Sorry, ma'am, but we're not allowed to do that," he answered, even though it was hard as all hell.

Maureen bit her lip, groaning. "Then, how about I convince you to break the rules a little?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Next thing you know, Maureen was walking out of his office, pulling up her pants and wiping the sides of her mouth. Yeah, she was a dirty girl, but whatever. Guys really went for it, so she did it. Not a crime. She ran over to the cell and smiled, seeing Collins with a confused face. "You're free," she told him. Anyone else would think this was weird; giving a police officer a blow job to let someone out of jail that you barely know. But, there was something there. Nothing romantic, but a feeling of security, like it was destined that they met this night. She wasn't sure, but she liked the feeling.

"What'd you do?" Collins asked, smirking. "Or do I not want to know?" He had the feeling too. And he also liked it. Maureen giggled. "You don't want to know," she answered.

Soon enough, Mark came to the Police station, and bailed out Maureen and she introduced Mark and Collins. They all walked out together, laughing at some stupid joke Collins said, when Maureen had a stroke of genius. "Oh, my GOD!" she squealed. "Collins! Live with us! We have an extra room!" Collins smiled, instantly. A home, something he's always wanted for a long time. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose or anything."

Maureen shook her head. "No, I insist! Come on, please?! We'll have fun!" She pouted and put her two hands together, hearing Mark laugh a little.

Collins put his arm around Maureen's shoulders, beaming. "I'd love to," he whispered and kissed her temple.

Maureen smiled up at him and looked down at his pants. "Still got the dope?" she asked, smiling really wide.

Collins chuckled, nodding. "Something tells me I should be afraid of us being friends," he said before kissing her temple again, walking along side with his new best friend, to his new home.


End file.
